Free
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Set after book 5. Just a short story based on Harry after 'the death'. Book 5 Spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is just something short I came up with after reading the fifth book. It ignores everything that happened in the last chapter of the book, taking place a couple of days after Dumbledore spoke to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry's eyes flickered open, and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Then it all came back, and his heart sank. Just like it did every time he thought about it. That night. When the only person that had ever come close to being a parent to him had left his life. Harry sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He pushed aside his sheets and drew his curtains, before glancing at his watch. It was just after nine, he noted, grateful that the other inhabitants of the room were nowhere in sight. Probably having breakfast already. Ron had taken to leaving Harry alone most of the time, which was probably because he realized what lousy company Harry was. He through his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, before quickly changing into his robes. Reluctantly, he made his way downstairs. In the common room he was greeted by awkward stares by the few unknown people that were sitting comfortably, enjoying the end of term freedom. He hastily pulled open the portrait door, eager to leave the attention. He knew that he was the topic of conversation once again. But what bothered him most was another topic of conversation that was floating through the school. The death of Sirius Black. No doubt retold endless times by Neville or Luna, both who were enjoying the rare attention. Some people had even had the nerve to approach Harry, asking if it were true that Sirius had been close to him. Harry had no idea where they learned that. He didn't care to know. All he wanted to do was forget. Forget everything that had happened. People were now feeling relief that Sirius was gone, due to the fact that they still believed him to be a murderous villain. Harry stopped in his tracks after entering the Great hall. Numerous heads turned his way, but his attention was far from the lingering attention. He frowned, a fresh idea present in his mind. Without going any further, he turned hastily and hurried down the hall. He didn't have to think about where he was headed, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they flew towards the familiar statue. He stopped outside Dumbledore's office and tried to recall the password. His mind had gone blank. He had almost given up all hope when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore greeted him. "I never imagined I'd see you so soon."  
  
"I. . .I need to talk to you Sir." He said finally.  
  
"I assumed you would." Dumbledore replied, his eyes fixed firmly on Harry. The statue seemed to realized Dumbledore's wishes, and opened immediately without a single password muttered. "Come in."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to his office, trying hard to contemplate his words. The door shut behind them, and Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, staring intently at Harry. After a few seconds of silence, he indicated for Harry to sit.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" He said finally, after Harry had settled in his seat.  
  
"Yes. . .I. . ." Harry paused. "You have a lot of influence in the Ministry of Magic, don't you. . .Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to consider this for a second. "Harry, you know that my influence is very limited now--"  
  
"But it isn't." Harry interrupted. "Maybe before, but now everyone knows you were telling the truth about Voldemort." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and Harry got the feeling that it was a request to continue, so he did. "I need to ask you a favour. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three days later Harry hurried downstairs and sat down opposite Hermione and Ron, both of whom looked about as expectant as Harry felt. For the first time in the last week Harry felt anything but despair and depression.  
  
"Nervous?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just hopeful." Harry replied with a small smile. "Has it come yet?"  
  
"We would have told you if it had." Hermione replied. "It's due in a couple of minutes."  
  
Sure enough, as Harry sat there impatiently, owls flew into the hall in a great mass. Swooping down and delivering mail to the receivers. Harry's heart skipped a beat as a great barn owl crashed down onto the table, knocking over his orange juice. He paid no attention to the seeping juice, however, as Hermione placed some knuts into the small bag attached to the owls leg and took the newspaper attached to the other. She didn't unravel it, instead passing it to Harry.  
  
"You do it." She said firmly. Harry didn't need telling twice. He took the newspaper and hurriedly unraveled it, his eyes immediately skimming it.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked loudly. Harry looked up, a grin emerging on his face.  
  
"Front page." He replied.  
  
"Read it out!" Hermione said, hardly able to keep the suspense out of her voice.  
  
Harry folded out the Daily Prophet in front of him and began to read.  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK NOT GUILTY  
  
Convicted for a mass murder over a decade ago, Sirius Black has now been found nothing but innocent of the crimes he had been accused of years ago. "Sirius Black spent all those years in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit." Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was reported to say yesterday. "The Ministry regrets to admit that we were in fact mistaken in our findings, and we offer our sincere apologies." According to Fudge, who was extremely vague, Black was framed for the ghastly murders, by one of He- who-must-not-be-named's few servants. The recent revelation came as Albus Dumbledore, reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was seen to give to order to administer the use of Veritaserum to the Death Eaters apprehended days ago. Though Fudge was reluctant to comment on the move, it was clear that no one inside the Ministry attempted to waive the order. Amongst many revelations, most of which were unable to be revealed, the truth about Black's false apprehension was discovered. It is unknown, however, where Sirius Black is at this moment in time. Sources reveal that he now dwells in the South Pacific region. These claims have not been confirmed. . .'  
  
Harry stopped reading. "They just go on to say that there have been sightings of Sirius in France." He said, looking up. Hermione and Ron were beaming at him.  
  
"You did it, Harry." Ron said simply. "You did it."  
  
"A bit late, though, isn't it?" Harry mumbled, every ounce of his happiness moments ago forgotten. Hermione leaned over.  
  
"Harry, we can't change what happened to him. But we can change how people remember him. You just did." She smiled at him, somewhat guardedly.  
  
"I guess you're right." Harry said finally. And they were, he realised. Sirius as gone now, as much as he didn't want to think about it. But at least now people were going to have an ounce of respect for him. Not nearly as much as Harry had, but respect nonetheless. Harry found himself smiling slightly. It was, in a way, that although he was no longer here, Sirius was free to be wherever he wanted to be.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
I told you it was short. Anyhow, don't think because I wrote this story that I actually believe that Sirius is actually dead. I don't. Not for a second. Call me an idiot, but I think that if J K Rowling had actually wanted to kill him off, she would have done it in a more decisive manner, like she did with Cedric. Anyway, hope to receive some reviews, good or bad. Feedback is always welcome. 


End file.
